


Insatiable

by avintagekiss24



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Character(s), Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Daydreaming, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: You can't get enough of Bucky Barnes, and he can't get enough of you.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Fill #1 for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019.   
> Square B3 - Insatiable

_ Your breasts bounce with the motion of your bodies . Your hands are dug into his long hair, pulling his face to yours as he pounds his hips into you. Your moans fill the dimly lit room but he silences you quickly with his mouth. Bucky kisses you deeply, stealing the air right from your lungs before you release his lips to groan into him. You let your hands roam down his arms as he grips the black satin sheets in his hands on either side of your head. You clench your muscles around him as you stare back into his blue eyes. His hips falter. You bite his bottom lip, causing his eyes to slam shut as his pace quickens. He grunts into your mouth and your stomach tightens as your orgasm rapidly builds.  _

 

_ Bucky drills your hips into the mattress underneath you, pressing your spot with every stroke. His hips are feverish; he is so close that you can taste it. Your eyes shut in anticipation as you hiss from the pressure building inside of you. Bucky bites down on your chin, sending a bolt of electricity through your hypersensitive body. His hair brushes against your face as he peppers hot, sloppy kisses along your cheeks and the bridge of your nose. Your body clenches around him involuntarily again and within seconds, you milk him of his hot seed. Grunts scratch at the back of his throat as his hips continue to rock into you but this time with no control. You explode around him as he continues to coat your walls with his spunk. You pull on his hair, calling out his name as your orgasm washes over you in waves, your body shaking and shivering out of desire. He drops down on top of you, digging his fingers into your dark hair as he nuzzles into your neck. Your heavy breaths commingle with his as the sun begins to rise to your left, cracking into your otherwise dim room.  _

 

_ Bucky’s hot lips splatter kisses along your collarbone as you turn slightly to check the clock; you’ve got plenty of time. He grabs your lips again in a deep kiss as his fingers massage your scalp. His thickness starts to stir within you again; you are more than ready for round two. He flips your position so quick, you erupt into a fit of giggles. You now sit on top of him, laughing like an idiot, as he smiles up at you. He grabs your ass in his hands, massaging your thick flesh as your run your hands over his sculpted chest. You bite your lip as you push up on his dick, groaning slightly at the sensation of him sliding out of your hot center. You sit back down on him slowly and he closes his eyes, tilting his chin toward the ceiling. He lets out a deep breath and mumbles softly as your hips begin to roll as you rise up on him again. You press your hands into his chest as you start to move, letting your head roll back on your neck-  _

 

“Daesha!”

 

You snap your head to the right quickly, dropping the pencil you were inadvertently chewing on to the ground as you’re brought back into reality, “What?” You hiss, slightly angry and highly annoyed as you stare back at your coworker.

 

Veronica places her hand on her hip dramatically as she smirks back at you, “You’re about to chew the tip of that pencil off, that’s what. You want lead poisoning?”

 

You click your tongue and bend daintily to pick up your pencil before placing it on your standing desk and running your hands down your skirt. You try to focus back on your laptop, knowing full well that Veronica’s eyes are still on you and that your underwear are now drenched with your lust. Pie charts and PowerPoint presentations be damned. 

 

“What are you thinking about over there?” Veronica’s voice rings through your ears as she peeks over your own laptop. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, ok?” You smile back sweetly but your time is dripping in sarcasm.

 

“Mmmhmm,” She hums.

 

You can help but laugh lightly, shaking your head as your friend dips her attention back to her computer. You glance around the office and much to your delight, the two of you didn’t make too much of a scene. No one, well, no one beside Veronica that is, is aware that you’ve nearly creamed your pretty silk panties thinking about your sexcapades with your metal armed boyfriend. You return the eraser of the pencil to your lips as you drop your eyes back to your computer screen. She try to focus, you really do, but the dampness between your legs causes you to shift. You blink slowly as you cross your legs, applying a little pressure to your center as a your vaginal muscles begin to ache. You’re sore, and it’s only going to get worse throughout the day. You smile. You love being sore. 

 

_ You collapse on top of his chest as another of your orgasm rips through you. He continues to buck into you, his hot cum spurting into you as you bite down on his shoulder. He wraps his hands around your back, holding you to him as you both pant. Sweat glistens on both of your bodies, hair matted to your foreheads. You close your eyes as his heart thumps in your ear and his metal fingers skim up and down the length of your spine. You hum slightly out of pure satisfaction and comfort. You love him so much. After a few minutes, or hours, you’re not really sure as you’ve drifted off, you feel him rustling beneath you.  _

 

_ “You gotta get up baby.” You grunt and cuddle down into him even more, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck, “Come on doll. You’ll be late.” _

 

_ He slips out from underneath you, pulling his length from your body, leaving you empty and cold. His heavy footsteps sound through the room but get quieter as he moves deep into the bathroom. You close your eyes again as the water to the shower starts and roll over away from him as his heavy footsteps re-emerge into the bedroom. Within seconds, you’re being pulled across the bed and lifted into his strong grasp. He carries you into the bathroom and sets you on your feet in front of the glass shower, reaching back to the counter to grab a hair tie. He pulls your hair into a messy top bun as you pout, before kissing the tip of your nose and guiding you underneath the hot stream of water.  _

 

_ You throw your head back and close your eyes as the stream of water envelopes you into a warm cocoon. Bucky slides in behind you, grabbing your loofah and body wash before starting to lather you up. You let your head roll forward as he sweeps his skillful hands along your back and spine, around your stomach and hips, and then up to your breasts. A smile spreads across your lips as he fondles you in his large hands, pushing your body further underneath the hot water. You press your back into his chest as he leans over your shoulder, pecking at your neck with his lips and teeth, before smiling into the crook of your neck. His tongue snakes out from behind his pretty pink lips to tease your earlobe. The two of you start a soft, slow sway back and forth as you rest your head on his shoulder, the smile on your face growing wider as your hands dig into his wet hair.  _

 

_ His fingers massage your flesh with his fingers, grabbing and kneading, digging and flexing his fingers along your body. They skim and skip along your nipples and down to your stomach where he circles your belly button with his index finger. You pull on his hair softly as he nips at your shoulder and neck, those magical fingers dipping from your belly button to your invisible panty line. Your muscles tense with his touch, itching, begging for him to inch lower. You’re on fire again, and only he can put you out. Your legs spread slightly as you grind your plump ass into his hardening dick, his pubic hair prickling your sensitive skin. You let out a moan, tilting your head toward the ceiling as his fingers finally slip in between your folds. Bucky groans into your ear, biting down onto your shoulder as you grind on him again.  _

 

_ He rubs his index and middle finger along your clit, appling a steady pressure before slipping those deadly fingers inside of you. You bite your lip as you keep your fingers in his hair and your head on his shoulder, letting him work you over for the third time in as many hours. It doesn’t take long this time. Within minutes of his fingers invading you, you are coming all over them, coating his thick digits with your sweetness. Your chest rises and falls heavily as your voice fills the steamy bathroom, coming down from your orgasm as he continues to pump his fingers within you. Your body spasms, your hips and chest jerking forward involuntarily. You can feel him smiling against your skin.  _

 

_ Bucky loves you so much.  _

 

Your cell vibrates softly against your desk, pulling you out of your daydream once more. You shift, your panties sticking to your crotch as your lust is splashed against the inside of your thighs. You clear your throat and tap the glass face of your sleek iPhone, your face instantly lighting up at the sight of his name. 

 

_ You left your lunch babe. _

 

_ I know lol I’ll grab something with V _

 

_ We’re kinda tight right now… _

 

_ I’ll make her pay lol _

 

He doesn’t answer. You return to tapping on your keyboard, your eyes shifting between screens for just a few minutes before your mind starts to wander again. Bucky walks with you to work everyday. His slings his arm over your shoulders, his hips bump against yours as you wind through the city. Once you reach your building, he’ll usually just peck you on your lips and give you a light tap on your behind but this morning, he pulled you into him. He cupped your face in his hands, his fingers digging into your hair and kissed the soul right out of your body. You went limp against him as your eyes closed and you moaned into his wet mouth. He pulled away what seemed like minutes later, his eyes dark, his lips curling into a smile as you opened your eyes slowly. 

 

“Have a good day doll.” He whispered as his hot breath washed along your brown skin.

 

You couldn’t even answer him. You just smiled back a stupid smile and nodded quickly before he took off back down the street. Your head has been in the clouds ever since. Another smile spreads across your lips before you bite down on the bottom one, trying to conceal the evidence before Veronica notices once more. You finally manage to get your head on straight for once this morning, finishing up your project and shooting off your presentation to your manager. Your stomach starts to rumble as you close your laptop, “You wanna buy your best buddy some lunch?” You wiggle your eyebrows at Veronica as you throw your small purse over your shoulder.

 

She laughs, grabbing her phone, “Well, I certainly can’t let you starve, can I?”

 

The two of you head for the glass doors that spills the two of you out into the reception area. You’re laughing at her stupidity, per the usual, when you lock eyes with your favorite distraction. He’s changed into a pair of black jeans and a his favorite leather jacket, despite the warm weather. His hair is freshly washed and air dried as it’s in its natural wavy pattern. His beard is trimmed neatly, and dangling from his metal fingers, is the paper bag he had so lovingly packed for you the night before. That dumb smile returns to your face. 

 

Veronica rolls her eyes playfully as Bucky moves toward the two of you, tossing him a look as he reaches you, “So, I take it your staying here for lunch?”

 

You nod slowly, never taking your eyes off of his, “Yep.”

 

“Hi baby.” He says lightly.

 

“Hi.” You coo back happily. 

 

Veronica swats at Bucky’s shoulder, “Nice to see you too, Buck.” She laughs as she moves out into the sunlight. 

 

You and Bucky decide to head to the park for lunch. You eat slowly as Bucky watches, his eyes grazing over your face and neck and chest and then back up to your eyes. You smirk, tucking some hair behind your ear. It makes you nervous when he stares at you. You’re not sure why, it just does. Bucky on the other hand, likes to make you squirm. He likes it when your internal temperature rises under his intense gaze, how you start to fidget and giggle. It turns him on. He moves his hand to your bare legs, rubbing his fingertips against your exposed skin. You shift out from under his touch as you bite into your sandwich. You shoot your eyes up toward his, sending out a quiet warning. 

 

He just smirks back at you, returning his fingers to your legs, “Bucky.” You warn.

 

“Daesha.”

 

You smile widely, glancing around the park as other people lounge around, “Stop.”

 

“You shouldn’t have worn this skirt.” He smiles back at you, “You know it’s my favorite.”

 

He slips his hand up your thigh quickly, reaching for your panties before you squeal and swat his hand away, “Bucky!” You laugh, “No!”

 

He moves closer to you capturing your lips quickly with his as he crosses his arm over your waist, “Come on babe.”

 

“Oh my god.” You giggle as he kisses your cheek and down your jaw, “We’ve had sex twice already today.”

 

He sucks on your neck, causing you to jump from the sudden warmth of his tongue on you, “You’re so fucking sexy, Dae.”

 

His voice is low and light, sending chills right down your spine. He palms your cheek, pulling your body into his as he starts to nibble on your earlobe. You take a deep, shaky breath as you scan the park again, not one person the wiser at you and Bucky’s antics. He pulls you into his lap, his hands skirting up your sides before landing on your thighs. He pushes your skirt up your legs, exposing your damp underwear to him. His eyes shoot up to yours, his mouth slightly open as he smiles, “Looks like you’re ready for me.”

 

You slap at his shoulder in embarrassment and glance behind you to see that not a soul pays any attention to you. You rock into his hips a little, feeling his hard on beneath his jeans. He chuckles as you run your fingers through his hair, biting your lip. He fumbles with his zipper, stroking himself once he’s free as his eyes move over the park, “Real slow, doll.”

 

You raise up, gripping his shoulders with your fingers as he guides you slowly down onto him. You slide down, your mouth going slack as you ball his jacket up into your fist. Your hips start to move slowly as he wraps an arm around your waist. He bites his bottom lip as he stares up at you, his hips moving with yours as you develop a slow rhythm. He leans back slightly, planting a hand into the grass to steady your bodies as you ride him as subtly as you can. You start to lose yourself, your eyes falling shut, soft moans escaping your mouth as you dig your hips into his. You wiggle down, wanting,  _ needing  _ to feel every inch of his glory. 

 

You rock into him without much care now as that dull ache starts to spread within the pit of your stomach. Bucky’s eyes dart around the crowded park as your voice starts to carry, “Shhh shh shhhh, doll.”

 

He knows it won’t be long now. He tightens his grip around your waist and peeks up at you through his dark eyelashes, “Come on baby,” His voice is low and scratchy, his breath hot against your skin, “Cum for me baby. Please?”

 

You roll your head before lowering it to his. Threats of your impending orgasm ricochet through your body as it tenses involuntarily. Your walls close around him, causing Bucky to shudder and groan.  _ It won’t be long now. _ You spread your fingers out on his shoulders and let your eyes close again as he continues to coax your release from you. His voice trickles into your ears, so soft and sweet, adding to the intoxication that fuzzies your mind. The feeling of his metal arm locked around your waist, the friction of your skirt and his jeans rubbing against the bare skin of your legs, the ends of his hair tickling your fingers all becomes too much for you to bare. You throw your arms around his neck, squeezing tightly as your third (or fourth? You’ve lost count) orgasm of the day rips through you.

 

Bucky slides a hand up your neck and to your mouth to stifle the grunts and moans that come from you. He lets out a few forced breaths himself as your slick, tight walls begin to milk him. You feel his hot sperm coat your insides as your hips begin to slow. You hum out of content as your head swims and a lazy smile spreads on your lips as you tuck your head into the crook of his neck. Bucky slides his hand up the back of your shirt and begins rubbing slow circles on the small of your back, his other hand caressing your thigh. He plants warm kisses on the side of your face and whispers sweet somethings into your ear. You let out a deep, happy breath and giggle at really nothing in particular.  You relish in the sun on you, the grass underneath you, the wind caressing you, but nothing sounds better that curling back up into bed and hiding from the world with your Winter Soldier. 

 

“Take me home?”

 

Bucky leans back, trying to catch a glimpse of your face, but you nuzzle deeper into his neck and hair, “What about work?”

 

“Fuck work.”

 

He chuckles, lifting you effortlessly with him as he stands, “Alright then, doll.”


End file.
